Did you really doubt me?
by Vixyfox
Summary: What happens in a jutsu can become real life...but Naruto has his doubts on if real life is better.


* * *

Blue eyes flickered nervously around the forest, pants coming harshly from pink lips. Shadows covered most of the forest floor, only small sliver's of light seeping through from the canopy of the trees. Slowly, he took a step forward, as if afraid to make a single noise. 

After pausing for several minutes, he took another step, starting a slow and steady pace to exit the forest without being caught. He felt his heart beat faster with every step he took, anxious to get out of the shadow filled forest.

He almost sighed in relief as he saw the edge of the trees, keeping his pace steady as he continued forward, legs shaking.

Suddenly, an almost eerily loud snap echoed through the forest, the blonde screwing his eyes shut, feeling a light breeze zoom by. After what seemed like hours, he slowly cracked one eyes open, a small eep escaping his lips as he saw who stood before him.

He didn't have time to say anything before he was harshly pushed back, hitting a tree not too far away. Not too long after, a hand was at his collar, hold him up, red eyes staring emotionlessly at him. "…I thought we've already been through this process before Naruto-kun. You can't escape me. I will take you back to the Akatski whether you like it or not." A smooth silky voice drawled out monotonously.

The blonde haired boy struggled against the other's grip, hands coming up to claw at the arm holding him up. A small flicker of annoyance passed through the older's eyes before quickly concealing it, quickly throwing the other to the forest floor, red eyes watching as the other cried out in pain.

Naruto sat up, hand going up to his shoulder as he turned his blue eyes on the other, a small growl escaping his lips. Silently he scanned the forest around him, searching for a way to escape as the other slowly began to walk towards him, eyes reading the blonde's face.

As quick as light, Naruto rushed towards the edge of the forest, blue eyes filled with determination to escape from the other, a frustrated growl escaping his lips as he felt soft, warm hands grab his arms and tug them harshly behind his back as he was pushed onto the ground, face digging into the dirt.

He shivered as he felt hot breath near his ear, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. "Naruto, do not make me repeat myself. And for your attempt to escape, you shall have to be…punished…" the older spoke into his ear, drawing shivers down his spine.

Naruto gulped loudly as he waited for pain to come, never feeling any. Curious, he opened his eyes to stare right into red ones. Big mistake. Suddenly, he was in another world, none of the surroundings seeming familiar. His eyes found Itachi, the other staring at him with a certain look in his eyes. Taken aback by this, he took a step backwards, only to find the other in front of him the next second.

"In this world Naruto, you can not escape me. And now," Itachi began, hand reaching out and grabbing the blonde's chin, holding it firmly as he looked into the younger's eyes. "Let your punishment begin." He said, swiping a hand in front of his eyes.

Naruto was suddenly lying in a bed, shivering as he felt a draft. He looked down, eyes widening at what he saw. Nothing. He was wearing absolutely nothing. He tried to move his hands, finding them attached to the bed posts, eyes glazing over in fear as he felt another presence.

Whipping his head around to face the other, his eyes widened, a dark blush adorning his face. Itachi faced him, easily removing his cloak, eyes locked on the naked blonde before him as he slowly removed his coat, allowing it to fall to the floor.

Naruto soon tried to turn his face away, finding his couldn't. Panic arose, showing in his eyes as the other removed his shirt, now moving to his pants. Not wasting any time, Itachi removed them, the garments falling onto the floor beside the other pieces of material before he slowly climbed onto the bed, locking eyes with the younger.

He was soon hovering over the blonde, a smirk on his face as he saw the fear and panic in his eyes. Slowly, he leaned down, eyes watching the panic grow as his face hovered mere inches away from his face, hands moving up and slowly running down his sides, the other gasping loudly at the touch.

At this moment, Itachi quickly touched lips with the other, wasting no time in invading his mouth, running along every crevice, tongue brushing against the other's as he continued on, hands running underneath the blonde's thighs before moving back up. He slowly moved his fingers along Naruto's spine, receiving a shiver from him, a soft, almost unheard moan escaping his lips.

Moving his mouth to Naruto's ear, he nipped and bit harshly at it, hands moving downwards once more, stopping at his cock. Slowly, he gently ran the tip of his finger over the slit, the other moaning at the contact, arching his back towards him.

With a smirk, Itachi moved his hands, fingers tickling the insides of Naruto's thighs, tracing over the area around his cock, the other groaning in anticipation. Finally, after what seemed like hours to Naruto, he felt a large, warm hand wrap itself around his manhood, body arching closer to the heat it provided as it slowly began to pump.

Itachi's smirk stayed in place as he watched the other writher under him, wanting and needing to be pleasured, taking his time to quicken his pace, earning a small, soft growl in return. Slowly, he slinked down, leaving a trail of saliva as he licked his way down, tongue teasingly licking the tip of Naruto's member.

Naruto cried out in the unexpected warmth that was enveloping his cock, bucking his hips. Itachi brought his other hand up, firmly holding his hips down as he continued his actions. It wasn't long until the younger came, arching his back and crying out in his release before falling back onto the bed, pink lips parted as he panted heavily.

Not giving the other anytime to catch his breath, Itachi pushed his index finger into the younger's entrance, eyes watching as he cried out in pain, eyes screwing tightly shut. Pushing in another finger, he watched the other's face contort as he wiggled in his uncomfort.

As Naruto started to adjust to the fingers intruding his entrance, Itachi added a third, wiggling them around as he watched the younger writher underneath him. Finally, as the other seemed to get used to the feeling, he removed his fingers, Naruto almost groaning at the loss.

Suddenly, Naruto stiffened as he felt another object protruding his entrance, fear filled eyes turning onto Itachi as the older slowly pushed in, the blonde crying out in pain. Itachi continued to enter, hands holding Naruto's hips steady until he was finally in all the way, pausing in his movements.

Tears streamed down the blonde's face as he slowly began to adjust, hands tugging harshly as his bonds, frustrated that he was unable to claw at the other's back. Feeling the other was ready, Itachi began to move, eyes staring at Naruto's face as he moved, leaning down to lick the salty tears off his face.

"Relax Naruto…you're only making it worse for yourself by resisting." Itachi spoke into his ear, Naruto pausing at hearing the other's voice. At this, Itachi moved faster, the younger arching his back as a wave of pleasure coursed through him, crying out Itachi's name.

Itachi soon began to move harder, aiming for Naruto's sweet spot with each thrust, sweat rolling down each man's face, Naruto finally submitting to the other. "I-Itachi! F-Faster!" he stammered out, surprised at the huskiness his own voice took.

Itachi complied to the blonde's wishes, hand shooting down to pump at his cock, Naruto moaning even louder at this. Soon, Naruto cried out as he went over the edge, Itachi grunting as he followed him. The raven haired man fell down onto the bed beside the other, Naruto turning his head to face the other.

Itachi did the same before waving a hand in front of his face, Naruto blinking his blue eyes as he looked around, surprised to find himself in the forest once more. He looked around, spotting Itachi only inches away from him.

Seeing the other realized he was no longer ensnared in the jutsu, Itachi picked him up, throwing him over his back as he began to head back to the Akatski layer, Naruto too shocked to say anything.

* * *

Days later, a dark figure stood in front of a shadowed one, eyes staring emotionlessly as he awaited orders. "Itachi…I am entrusting you to…watch…over Naruto-kun for a while. Don't be too hard on him." The leader spoke, waving a hand of dismission.

Itachi turned exiting the room to find the blonde standing outside the door, eyes staring at the floor. Itachi made no noise of acknowledgment as he began to walk down the hall, Naruto following behind him. Neither spoke a word as they walked through the complicated hallways, the time seemed like hours before the taller man stopped at a door, the blonde stopping behind him.

Silence stayed in the air as they entered the room, Naruto standing uncomfortably in the middle of the room as Itachi disappeared into the bathroom, reappearing with only pants on, the blonde unable to hide the blush that crossed his face at the sight.

"Naruto-kun, you don't have to stand there. You can have a seat." Itachi spoke, the blonde nodding his head as he took a seat on the bed that aligned the wall closest to him. Itachi sat on the opposite side of the bed, leaning back against the pillows as he picked up a book from the bedside table, silence once more wrapping around them.

Naruto fidgeted slightly, hating the constant silence that always seemed to be around. He turned to face the other, eyes glancing at the book. "What are you reading Itachi-kun?" Naruto asked, leaning across the bed so he could get a better view of it.

Itachi closed the book, placing it back in its place on the bedside table. "Curiosity killed the cat Naruto-kun, do you want the same fate to ensnare you?" he asked emotionlessly, a shiver running down the blonde's spin at those words.

"Uh…no thanks…" Naruto answered, laughing nervously. Suddenly, he found himself on his back, eyes staring up into black eyes.

"What's so funny Naruto-kun?" Itachi as he hovered over him, a blush spreading across Naruto's face. Naruto shook his head, eyes locked with the other. Soon, he found lips on his own, eyes widening at this. Not long after, he felt the other pull back, smirk on his face. "Sorry, it was just too irresistible to pass up."

The smirk was wiped off his face as Naruto practically dragged his face back down, lips clashing with lips. "You can fuck in your own little world, now show me you can fuck in real life." Naruto said, a rare smirk of his own on his lips.

Itachi growled, quickly pressing their lips back together harshly, hands trailing down Naruto's body quickly, lust already taking over his actions. It wasn't long until Naruto found himself shirtless, pants being removed as Itachi trailed his tongue from his jaw to his belly button, dipping his tongue, moans escaping pink lips of the victim.

Naruto shivered as he felt cold air wrap itself around his lower half, hands tangling in raven hair as that demonic tongue teased his cock, quickly engulfing it in its warm cavern. Itachi teasingly ran his tongue along Naruto's length before beginning to bob his head, Naruto arching his back, tugging at long, silky locks.

It wasn't long before he cried out, Itachi gulping down what he could, slinking back up and kissing Naruto harshly, swiping his tongue in his mouth. "You'll regret ever saying those words Naruto-kun. I'll make sure of that." He spoke as he grinded his hips against the other's.

Not wasting any time, Itachi removed his remaining clothing, fingers already intruding Naruto's entrance, stretching him quickly, not waiting to see if he was ready or not before adding more. Soon, he removed his fingers, placing his cock at the blonde's entrance, pushing in without waiting for the blonde to prepare himself.

Naruto cried out loudly, tears rolling down his cheeks as the other entered him, stopping only when he was completely in, finally pausing to wait for him to adjust. Pale fingers gently wiped Naruto's face free of tears, blue eyes turning to Itachi, questions filling them.

Without a word, Itachi began to move, Naruto crying out, hands gripping at the sheets tightly as the older moved at a slow, steady pace, waiting for the command to go faster. It wasn't long until Naruto cried out in pleasure, a smirk once more adorning the other's face. "F-Faster! H-Harder Itachi-kun!" Naruto yelled loudly, Itachi happy to comply as he began to move faster, practically slamming into the other, headboard hitting the wall.

Moans and cries of pleasure filled the room as they carried on, Naruto finally crying out as he came, Itachi following him over the edge, landing beside the blonde as he pulled out. Pants were the only thing heard in the room as they sat there, sweat slowly rolling down both faces.

After several minutes, Naruto curled up into a tiny ball beside the other, energy drained as he fell asleep, dark eyes watching his chest slow to a steady pace. A pale hand reached out, brushing bangs from his face as his eyes assessed his peaceful sleeping face. "Did you really doubt me, Naruto-kun?" he asked softly before reaching down and pulling the covers over them, following the other into the dream world.

* * *

My only oneshot on fanfiction. C: Hope you liked...review. C: 


End file.
